Happy New Year, My Love
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: AC New Years Special, The two want's the best new year for eachother.. however something happens.. hope you like it! unedited


_**Gundam Seed Special..**_

_**Happy New Year, My love**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny TT

**A/N:** Happy New Year to all of You! I shall now sing to you.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne. _

Haha.. Happy new year!

* * *

**9:00 AM**

**Athruns Bedroom**

**RING!**

"crap.. gotta get up!" athrun said

On the other side of the house..

**RING!**

"give me five more minutes" the princess uttered

**RINGGG!**

"shut up f-fing alarm clock!"she yelled and whacked it

**Cagallis Bedroom**

**11:00 AM**

"cagalli..." a voice said

"uhh."

"cagalli-san" a sweeter voice said

"uhh.."

"cagalli!" the two voices said

"wahh!" she stood up "Kira? Lacus!"

"Hello sister dear.. good morning.."kira said happily, lacus nodded

"what time is it!" she yawned

"11:00 am.."lacus said

"oh my gosh.."cagalli spoke

"why? What is it?" kira said

"i was gonna prepare something for athrun and.."

"and.. you woke up late?" lacus interrupted, cagalli nodded

"well.. prepare already!" kira said, cagalli got up from bed and rushed to the bathroom

"_good for cagalli.."_lacus thought

_'good for cagalli huh?" _kira replied

"oh my gosh! You can hear!' she spoke

"that's what love is about.."he smiled

"i'm sorry for saying that.." lacus said

"no, its okay.. i have a suprise for you tonight" he gleamed at her

"oh kira.." she hugged him

"hey let's go to the living room.. cagalli probably wants to change alone.." kira told her

**Bathroom**

"idiot.. idiot!" she muttered

"i can't believe this! I was suppose to wake up 2 years ago! What am i gonna do now! The cake.. the fireworks.. the exchanging gifts! We planned this together and i didn't help.. oh great.." she said

**10 minutes later..**

Cagalli went down to the living room

"Hey lacus, kira i'm done.. so what are we gonna do now?" cagalli said

"let's go to the mall!" lacus said

"lacus! I can't go to the mall! I have to prepare something for me and athrun!" cagalli yelled

"hmm.. why dont you buy something for tonight?"kira growled

"To hell with you kira! And to think you're my brother!' she yelled louder

"_kira, lacus.. make sure she's out of the house..." kira and lacus thought of athrun's words_

"come cagalli! We're taking you out.." lacus said grabbing cagalli's hand

"no!" cagalli said "what about athrun!"

"just buy something for him.."kira smiled and pushed her out of the house

**In the car..**

"i hate you two.. darn.."she said angrily

"come on! Athrun would understand.." kira smiled

"Oh my God! Athrun! I didn't even see him this morning! And i didn't say hi to him! We have to go back!" cagalli shouted

"no it's okay.. he told us that he was gonna go somewhere" lacus said

"go somewhere! Oh my gosh! what if.."cagalli replied

"What if he goes to Meyrin? Meer? Luna!" Kira interrupted

"How'd you know?" cagalli said sadly

"Cagalli.. we're twins.. i can feel it." he replied

"Where's your trust in athrun?" lacus said

"i do trust him, but i still feel a bit insecure." cagalli told them

"Don't worry i've known him and he's not like that" kira and lacus said in unison as they held hands

"You guys.." she muttered

"jealous?" kira giggled

"shut up!" cagalli replied furiously

**At the Attha-Zala Residence**

"hmm.. mistletoe! Are we still gonna put that?" athrun asked

"how the hell should i know!" Yzak said

"geez athrun.. what are we gonna do?" dearka told him

"dont worry guys.. i have a plan.. miriallia said

"thanks mir, dearka, yzak." athrun told them

"no prob!" they said together

**Mall-Lingerie Section.. Oo – 11:30 PM**

"what is this?" cagalli said picking up the skimpy outfit

"hmm.. that's a camisole.." lacus said

"you tried it already?" cagalli asked

"uh.."she blushed

"fast swimmers."cagalli said looking at kira, they both blushed

"so cagalli... you found one?" lacus asked

"what about this one?" cagalli said picking up a chemise

"ya that looks okay.."

"so.. buy it now sister.. for athrun, tonight.."kira muffled a laugh

"Shut UP!" cagalli yelled

"miss.. would you like to purchase that green/black chemise?" the saleslady said

"yes.."she blushed

"that would be $105 dollars"

"what! That much?" she said

"yes... this is the unique kind of chemise" the saleslady said

"okay.. here.." cagalli handed the money

"Thank you.. come again."

"$105 huh?" kira said

"it's expensive sweetie.. my lingerie was $100" lacus held kiras hand

"that's expensive" kira told her

"now where to?"cagalli asked

"lunch." kira replied

**2 Hours Later-3:30 PM**

"kira.. its 3:30... i haven't prepared anything for athrun yet,.." cagalli said

"dont worry.. he'd be okay!" kira laughed

"would you shut up! we're not talking about you! We're talking about me! I want the best for athrun! And you know why! It's because I love him! I want to make him happy! I want him to love him! I want him to realize I love him! that's why i want to make something special for him!" cagalli said with tears forming in her eyes

"I'm sorry cagalli.. i really am!" he hugged her

"it's okay kira.."

"cagalli.. tell us your plan.. we're willing to help.." lacus said

"I want to prepare something for him.. maybe in the house.." cagalli said

"no!" kira and lacus said in unison, they thought about what athrun said_ "make sure she doesn't go to the ballroom of the house. You better promise that.."_

"why not?" she asked

"cause.. it wont be special.."kira smiled

"okay? so what do i do?" cagalli asked

"hmm.. fine.. why dont you prepare something inside your room?" lacus said

"_lacus! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" he told her with his thoughts_

"_kira.. dont worry i have an idea" she replied with her thoughts_

"let's buy decorations first.." lacus smiled

"okay..'cagalli replied

**3 Hours Later**

"Athrun.. we're going in the house.. cagalli wants to rest cause she's not feeling okay so stay inside the ballroom okay.."kira texted athrun lying about the not feeling okay thing

"what? What happened to her!" athrun replied

"just dont worry too much okay... just prepare."kira texted back

Kira, Lacus and Cagalli were nearing the house

"Hey... i better go check on athrun" cagalli said

"cagalli.. its 6:30.. you wont have enough time to prepare.." lacus said

"oh my gosh! You're right!" she ran straight to the athruns room

--Athrun and Helpers(mir,dearka,yzak)--

"Help me blow the balloons!" athrun yelled

"dude.. i'm tired.." dearka said

"c'mon! We have less than 6 hours left!"

"pffftt."yzak said

"yzak.. whats wrong? Why are you sad?" mir asked

".."he didn't reply

"shiho?"

"yes.."he nodded

"don't worry.. i think she'll call." dearka smiled as he patted yzaks back

"ya i guess.." yzak said

**an hour later**

"so.. do you think this setup is fine!" athrun said as he stood up showing the glamorous ballroom filled with balloons, roses and lillies in the floor, lighted candles everywhere and a table for 6 and a table for 2 in a covered area

"athrun.. it's wonderful.."miriallia said

"wow.. i cant believe we did this.."dearka told them

"ya i know..." yzak muttered

"hey.. athrun.. we better go ahead.. we'll be back at 11:30 pm for the dinner.. we're gonna go prepare first.. it's 8:00 already" mir said

"okay.. see you guys.."

"by the way athrun.. here's you tux.." dearka handed him the tux

"thanks for getting it from the cleaners dearka"

"no prob buddy.."

So the three left

"Hmm.. nice purple tux.."athrun smiled while looking at the tux

"yup it's nice alright.."kira said

"athrun.. it's 8:30 already..we gotta go and prepare.. we suggest that you stay in the ballroom up to 10:30 so that cagalli would be surprised later.."lacus said

"okay.. thanks for the suggestion.."athrun told her

"no problem dude..and good luck, we stalled her for you.." kira said

"thanks you guys.."athrun said

**9:00 PM**

"a day without her..This is boring.." athrun said sadly

"_a day without him.. this is boring.."_ cagalli said

"well at least the ballrooms done.."

"_the bedrooms fine now.." she said_

"i'll go prepare.."he said

"_i'll go prepare"

* * *

_

**2 Hours Later-11 PM**

**Ding**

" i better get that.."athrun said, he was dressed for the occasion already, he combed his hair and freshened up and he wore the purple tux

"mir, dearka.. you're the first guests.."athrun smiled

"nice to see you buddy..we'll just go to the ballroom.."dearka smiled

"okay.." athrun said

--Mir and Dearka--

"mir.. i love you.." dearka said

"haha.. stop making me blush!" she slapped him slowly

"i'm not kidding.." he held her waist

"i love you very much.."

"i love you too dearka.. but c'mon! Let's save some for later!" miriallia said

"grroowwlll.." dearka growled

**DING—11:15 PM**

"Hey yzak.."

"zala.. good evening.." yzak replied

"could you please open the door for the next guest to enter.. cause i have to go fetch cagalli.." athrun pleaded

"sure..."

"Cagalli..."he knocked on her room

"Athrun?" she opened her room , she wore a green gown

"You look lovely.." he smiled

"where have you been all day?"

"i was just wandering around.."

"oh.." she said

"dont worry.. i didn't go to any of those bitches.."he smiled

"Oh!" she smiled

"your new years resolutions should be not being jealous all the time.. " athrun hugged her

"and your new years resolution should be a better boyfriend and being supportive.."she smiled, they both nodded and kissed

---**11:30 PM**----

**DING**

"hey lacus..kira.."yzak said

"hey yzak!" lacus said

"Hey.. are we all complete?" kira asked

"I guess.. you're the last guests anyway.."yzak said sadly

"yzak.. did shiho call you already?" lacus asked

"no.."

"dont worry she'll call you.."kira said

The three of them entered the ballroom

"Hey mir.. dearka" kira,lacus and yzak said

"Hey you three.."mir said

"Hey.. you guys.. since all of us are here already.. we just have to sit and wait for both of them right?"dearka said

"did athrun give anyone instructions?" kira asked

"Oh! The snow machine.." dearka said

"SNOW MACHINE!"they all yelled

"great.. i didn't bring a jacket" miriallia said

"dont worry, ill lend you mine.."dearka told her

"crap..im gonna freeze.."yzak said

"so i'll turn it on already.." dearka smiled

"okay.."they all nodded

They were all amazed with the falling snow

**11:50 PM**

"Hey cagalli let's go downstairs?" athrun said

"so athrun.. you told me to prepare yesterday and you said we're eating out in a formal restaurant.. so where are we going?" cagalli asked

"wait and see.."he placed a blindfold

"ooh.. a suprise..."she smiled

They walked for a few minutes

"Hey.. why aren't we entering a car? Are we going to walk towards the restaurant?" cagalli asked

Athrun didn't say anything

"we're here.." athrun said as he removed the blindfold

"ath..athrun.."she gazed the surroundings

She felt as if she was in a fairytale, snow was falling from the ceiling, balloons,lilies, roses on the floor and candlelights everywhere

"My princess.."he gave her hand to her

"My knight.."she smiled "Thank you so much for making my life a fairytale.."she whispered

"no problem.."he said

"guys! 10 more minutes till new year!" mir screamed

"woohoo!" they all made loud noises,

"Let's drink!"lacus said

"WOOOHOOO!"kira yelled

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!"dearka screamed

Everyone enjoyed it except for one,Yzak.. "why isn't she calling?" yzak thought

"5 more minutes!" kira shouted

"Hey athrun.. i'll go get something upstairs" cagalli said as she ran

"what! Cagalli! theres 5 more minutes left!" athrun yelled, she didn't reply so he went after her

She ran inside his room and started to fix everything

**3 minutes left**

"darn.. where is she?" he began searching for her

"okay.. petals petals.."she thought

**2 minutes left**

"i didn't check upstairs..she's not in her room or the guest room.. could she be? In my room?" he thought

Outside the house was a girl running, she tried to ring the doorbell but no one would respond to it, so she entered the house because the door was unlocked

**1 minute left**

**60 seconds**

"Lacus.. I never told you this before. But I have always loved you.. and i wish to marry you someday and live happily ever after with you..."kira said

"Oh kira.."she caressed his cheek

"I love you very much Lacus Clyne"

"and I, you.. Kira Yamato.."

They kissed

**30 seconds**

"so mir.. back to the topic..I love you.."he smiled

"I love you too.."

The two shared a kiss

"_oh to hell with them.. they all got their lovers.." yzak thought_

**15 seconds**

Athrun entered the room

"cagalli what are you.."

He entered the room and saw petals in the floor saying " Happy New Year Athrun.. I love you.."

"cagalli..."

She smiled

**10**

Athrun approached cagalli and said "I love you very much Cagalli.."

**9**

"You've been so kind to me my dear prince.."she said

**8**

Yzak sat alone, he was sad.. while the rest were making out

"damn you dearka,miriallia,kira and lacus.." he said

**7**

The ballroom door opened

Yzak turned

**6**

"shiho?"

"yzak.."she smiled ,ran to him and hugged him

**5**

"I came here a.s.a.p.."she said to yzak

"I never thought you'd come.." and they kissed

**4**

"cagalli.."

"athrun.. i'm not really a good person.. and i dont really deserve you.. but.."

"cagalli.. dont say that... you deserve me and i love you.."

**3**

"athrun?"

"i love you my princess.."

**2**

His lips approached hers and they kissed

**1**

"Happy New Year.."cagalli told him

"Happy New Year..." he told her

"cagalli.. what's that your wearing anyway? Weren't you wearing a green gown a while ago?"

"umm.. ya.. but kira and lacus brought me to a lingerie store and.."

"and they told you to buy this for tonight?" he interrupted as she nodded

"okay.. so lets do it.." he grinned as he pushed her to the bed

"Hey kira,lacus.. where's cagalli and athrun?" miriallia asked

"hehe.."they smiled

"Oh.."dearka said

"Lucky bastards getting some tonight.."yzak said, shiho was on his lap

"Well Happy New Year guys!" kira said as he rose his wine glass and the rest lifted their wine glasses too..

_Cheers! They all said_

**---Bedroom---- **

"athrun.."cagalli said, she was lying down in his chest

"yes?"

"I love you Athrun.. happy new year.." Cagalli smiled

"I love you to Cagalli.. Happy New Year..My love.."he smiled back and kissed her on the lips

A/N: That fic... was so tiring.. whew..I'm sorry if you find it sucky.. i didn't get to read it yet i have to read it when i wake up hehe.. haha.. i'm sorry.. if i have so many typos.. it's 3:34 AM.. wahh! I gotta sleep already! Happy New Year Everyone! And Take Care

-Jen


End file.
